


The risky fixins were right, sometimes your life DON'T go exactly how you planned

by Supersimpletrashcan



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Hot Daga (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Question Mark??, also i didnt reference this with the actual hotdaga so this is just my shitty memory, idk how to write well but i think i am...getting better???, like ok a little bit, not beta read we die like men, this is the fun game called i make up my own hotdaga canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersimpletrashcan/pseuds/Supersimpletrashcan
Summary: Hi everyone! Here i am 2 years later sort of re-writing an old hotdaga fic of mine. I may do more but for now I just have this one thing.This takes place after the wedding! Im playing the fun "make up hotdaga canon because a) I forgot some of it and b) a lot of things were vague so im gonna...make up stuff" game with this one lads.
Relationships: (hinted at?? i may expand upon it later), Dr. Goondis/Mike Soup, Gebra/Maizey (The Hot Daga)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	The risky fixins were right, sometimes your life DON'T go exactly how you planned

**Author's Note:**

> :] i still love the hotdaga a lot even though it's been 2 years. i have kind of forgotten stuff? So have fun with whatever this is>:)

Maizey, Gene, and Mike Soup were a few days into their journey to Tomat-0. The first day had been extremely tense, as everyone was trying to ignore the traumatic event they had witnessed and been a part of.  
Gene had started to crack a lot more jokes than normal, and worked on music. Maizey had decided to learn how to fly the ship, asking Mike to teach her. It couldn't have been much different from driving, she figured. And Mike, well, he seemed relatively unbothered. He was a little grumpier than usual, but he didn't seem to be super upset. 

Since they would be on the ship for at least two weeks, everyone needed somewhere to sleep. Mike had his own room, Gene took the guest room, and Maizey was left with "Ernie's Room".  
Ernie was the guy Mike knew. He had the Bernoulli converter, which would let them go back in time, which would let Maizey stop Pam from running her wedding, which would prevent deaths.  
Dr. Goondis, Ernie's more "official name", was a bit of a wildcard. He was extremely smart and compelling, apparently even more so than Gene. But there was a way Mike spoke about him, like there was some kind of... apprehension about meeting Dr. Goondis again. But then again, Mike wasn't the best at delivering emotions into words. She may have been reading too far into things. 

Maizey, wanting to keep herself occupied, snooped around her new room. Was it rude? Probably. Was she also trying to do anything and everything to keep herself from thinking too hard about what happened? Definitely. 

Most of the room was empty, save for the closet. An orange scarf, a few military uniforms, and a photo album were some of the more interesting things. Maizey immediately dug into the photo album, maybe she'd learn more about Mike and whoever Dr. Goondis was. The first page of the photo album was a picture of two men in front of a ship with the caption "Chill Killers!" and then the date. It was years ago. The man on the left was definitely a younger Mike Soup. The image was in black and white, but she could tell there was a lack of gray in the man's otherwise orange hair. The other man in the image was taller than Mike and had a shaved head, with a very triumphant look on his face. Maizey could only assume that man was Goondis. Both of them were wearing dog tags and an army uniform.  
The next page had a picture of a lot more men, all wearing very similar uniforms. Goondis and Mike were circled. 

Maizey spent the next hour and a half looking through the album. She saw pictures of just Goondis, just Mike, and some other guys she didn't recognize. There were a few birthday cards and a few letters from commanders and old teachers. Maizey had never met the guy but felt like she had known Goondis for a while. She chalked it up to the magic of photo albums and not the fact she had a gaping hole in her heart and was using some stranger's memories to feel better. 

That night was another restless one for Maizey. There was something about having the love of your life killed right in front of you, and you somehow surviving that kept one up at night. Who would've guessed? So she decided to wander around the ship. Because, insomnia. 

As Maizey walked out of her room, she heard guitar and soft singing. At first, she assumed it was Gene. He had been working on some new stuff recently, anyways. But, when she peaked into Gene’s room, he was fast asleep. That must mean… Mike?  
Maizey peeked into his room (the door was cracked) and watched Mike strum the guitar and sing to himself. It was surprisingly soft and sweet for the man. It was even a little melancholy. Maizey had never heard the song before, but figured it held memories for Mike based off of the faraway look in his eyes. Maizey stood around for a few minutes and listened to the song. 

Maizey eventually found her way back and stared at the ceiling of her room for a while. The music stopped after a few minutes, leaving the ship in silence. After another hour or so, Mike fell asleep. Maizey could tell because of the yelling. Mike had had some pretty bad night terrors. She didn’t know if this was because the memories were making it worse or if he was just always like this. Gene and Maizey tried to ask him about it, but Mike insisted it was "none of their bloody business" which was fair. 

Night came and went, leaving everyone to wake up and face another day aboard the ship, hopefully one of the last. Maizey had another flying lesson that day. Mike sat in the seat next to the Captain's chair and told her what to do as she controlled the Minestrone. Maizey was actually getting a lot better, and the ride was a whole lot smoother than a lot of the other times Maizey had been in control. Eventually she and Mike fell into a comfortable silence. Maizey thought for a moment, and then decided to say what she was thinking. 

"Hey Mike, what was that song you were singing last night? It sounded really sad, but I didn't know you were into music. You should help Gene out one of these days. He's pretty damn good at making music." 

Mike's usual stoic expression softened.  
"Well it was...an old song. E- An old friend and I used to sing it to pass the time when we got bored sailing through space. 99 bottles of beer can only do so much. It's one of those 'soldier misses his girl' kind of songs," he explained. 

Maizey nodded and kept the Minestrone steady. She had almost never seen Mike be THAT vulnerable in front of her before. It almost felt unnatural. And he hadn't even said that much!

After a while, Maizey finished with that and just sat in the control room with Mike. He was sitting in the Captain's chair now, piloting the ship. It could have been set to autopilot (the Minestrone was smart, she knew where to go) but Mike and Maizey had this unspoken agreement that they would sit in silence together for a little while after, usually until Gene walked in and started talking about some new song he was writing or about some story from life back home. Maizey enjoyed those stories, especially the one about Gebra. Everyone ignored the fact that most of them didn't really happen. 

Gene did end up walking in, and started talking about what he thought the planet would be like, and compared this to a story from nursing school. Because they were so close to getting there, Mike started talking about what to expect, that he knew of. Then all of a sudden…

Gene snapped his fingers together and said, "AHA I've figured it out! I know who you remind me of. This has been bothering me ever since we got on this ship. Ok so I think, and hear me out, you're the Mike Soup! Like the one who assassinated Space Pope Chili the Ninth but accidentally blew up a transport ship full of civilians, forcing you to retreat to the edge of everything, taking out Chili pirates who refused to acknowledge the treaty of Versoy?" 

Mike was quiet for a few minutes before saying, "No that was a... different Mike Soup."

A few more seconds of silence. 

Gene piped back up, "Well you were in the war right? So were you in the sauce or…" 

Maizey stepped in, "Gene that's kind of rude to ask." 

"Yeah Gene, it is rude. I fought for the Soup. I'm soup," Mike replied. 

Gene put his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture and apologized. 

"Well, it looks like we're going to get to Tomat-0 soon. Let's go over our plan again. We're going to stick together, hope the local wildlife isn't dangerous, and get to Dr. Goondis and ask for the converter. Don't try and wander off too much if you can help it," Mike said. 

Gene and Maizey nodded, and Mike got ready to land the Minestrone. But, suddenly, there was a call from someone coming in. 

It was chili pirates. There were projectiles aimed right for the ship, and Mike had forgotten to buy new torpedoes. They were screwed. 

As the ship plummeted towards Tomat-0, Maizey just hoped to whatever higher power was out there-if they even existed-that nobody died.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes egg goondis pre tomat-0 is bald what about it.


End file.
